Generally described, virtualization is the process of abstracting computer hardware resources, such as its processor, memory, storage, and network interfaces, from an operating system and software applications running thereon. A computer can include a virtualization component, such as a hypervisor, which enables the installation of multiple operating systems, each of which are capable of running simultaneously and independently within their own secure environment. Virtualization can make deployment of complete processing environments faster, easier, and more efficient.
For example, a cloud environment enables responsibilities which previously may have been provided by an organization's own information technology department, to be delivered as service layers, for use by consumers that are either internal (i.e., private) or external (i.e., public) to the organization. Cloud environments can utilize virtualization features to quickly and easily modify how a particular service should be configured, provisioned, and controlled. These are some examples of the types of environments in which embodiments of the invention can be used.